User talk:WaRlOrD2025
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Broken Glass page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 20:06, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Underscorre talk - - 20:43, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Notice Please do not blank/alter messages on the deletion appeal. As it serves as a public record, doing so again will result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:43, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :^Last warning chavalo. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:50, January 25, 2017 (UTC) You're hillarious You know there is such a thing as an Ip ban, right? Buddy, if you shit around much longer, you ain't gonna get "revenge". I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:50, January 25, 2017 (UTC) You must have never seen an IP scrambler. Use the same computer, have a different IP.WaRlOrD2025 (talk) 19:54, January 25, 2017 (UTC) That's rubbish. Even if you take "revenge", anything you do an admin can undo in literally under 1 min. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:57, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :k den. I'm sure you really spook people with that recycled quote. Follow the rules or don't, doesn't really matter to me as you haven't really contributed anything to the site of value. If you think you're going to win by socking and returning then you have a lot of time on your hands and are soon going to realize how childish it is, but feel free. It hasn't worked in the past and it won't work now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:00, January 25, 2017 (UTC) FYI Any effort you undertake to circumvent bans or to vandalize pages will ultimately wasted. For the time it would take you to do anything of the sort, it would only take us under a minute to revert and re-block you. You'd be wasting time that could be better spent creating new and better stories or even honing your writing abilities. ClericofMadness (talk) 20:28, January 25, 2017 (UTC)